


Magic Fingers

by MidnightSaphireRose



Series: One-Shots [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, beauty salon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSaphireRose/pseuds/MidnightSaphireRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were friend with a good gal named Hanji, she was a bit eccentric, but was a great friend none the less. Today, she came with a friend, a man named Levi.</p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own you or SNK but I do own all of your action within this story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Reader Format  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack On Titan  
> Pairing: Beauty Salon Worker!Reader x Levi  
> Genre: Fluff, comedy

  
  
~x~

Today was boring and slow, the rain fell and it was grey outside--it was gloomy, what else could be said. It was a day to sleep-- really. The sound of the water colliding with the windowpane made you sleepy as hell and so you yawned. Before your mouth was opened, you covered it with the back of your hand, _Oh my god! Will today EVER END!  
_  
Blinking your tired eyes, you walked towards one of the hairdressing chairs and sat on one. You put a magazine on your face and dozed off while no one was in the shop.  
  
As you crossed her arms, you tilted your head back and started losing consciousness, _so exhausted, I shouldn't have watched Pacific Rim yesterday night! I should have been in bed by 12 am! Why am I stupid! I never learn these things!_ While you were cursing yourself internally, you hadn't noticed that the door had been opened and before you could prepare your little heart, a loud scream made you jump out your seat, "[NAME]!"  
  
"FUCKING HELL! Hanji, you dumbass!" was all you managed to say as you held your hands to your chest—heart rate accelerating under the stress of being surprised, "I hate you so much right now! Good thing I have no heart problems!"  
  
Deeply sighing as you glared daggers at her, you exhaled and smiled as you pulled the brunette into your arms, "welcome to my humble beauty salon."  
  
"How come you’re alone today? My dearest [name]," the jolly brunette asked and you replied, with a bummed out voice, "today was so slow and dead. That I told everyone-- aside Sasha, to go home."  
  
Your eyes shifted towards another man, whose hair was mid length. He was short, slender and he had some marvelous eyes. They were a mixture of grey and blue, _Icy blue? Maybe more steel blue._ You really didn't know what kind of blue it was, but you knew that they concealed mystery and severity. He looked fragile, feminine.  
  
Those eyes hunted you really-- so much, that you wanted to tear your eyes away from his, but you felt that they had enchanted you as you couldn't help, but to keep a steady glance at him  
  
A cough was heard and you snapped back to reality, "who’s the shrimp you brought here, Han?"  
  
"The name's Levi and please don't address me as shrimp. I am paying you after all-" The poor man couldn't say anything else as he was roughly interrupted by Zoe, "you can call him shorty! Don't worry about it, since I'm treating him!"  
  
Your eyes widen, slightly confused to why she was paying for him, he clicked his tongue as he stared away from you, "Okay so what do you guys need?"  
  
"We both want haircuts, I'd like a manicure and a pedicure too!" Nodding at Hanji, you yelled a name, "SASHA! GET YOUR BUTT HERE, WE GOT CUSTOMERS!"  
  
You heard a yell back-- mostly muffled groans and you face-palmed, "don't tell me she's eating again? That girl is such a pig!"  
  
A brown haired young lady came out of the backdoor as she still was munching, "I'm here-"  
  
"Did you wash your hands?"  
  
Sasha gave you a look and rolled her eyes in annoyance, "of course I washed my hands after eating that sweet potato~"  
  
Taking a deep breath, you looked at both Hanji and the new guy-- Levi, "Sasha, take care of Hanji. She wants her hair done, a pedicure and a manicure."  
  
Waltzing towards the male, you put a hand on his shoulder and directed him to a chair next to Hanji after you put a hairdressing cape on him, "what do you need, sir?"  
  
"I want an undercut and I want my bang to be center parted on the right side."  
  
You went in front of him and started to work on his bangs, your fingers worked themselves on his head, manipulating his dark tresses. You took a comb and a pair of scissors that were near her, on a mobile table. As you combed and snipped bits of his hair, you took extra caution not to mess it up as you knew that bad bangs were a no-no.  
  
Comb, snips, comb, snips-- those were your thought and when you felt you were done, one of your hands landed on the male's chin and tilted so you can look at his face while you parted his gang on the left side of his face.   
  
As you did that, your eyes landed on his face and you felt as if you couldn't breathe anymore, _oh my lord... the long bangs were hiding his face, now that most of it is gone... Holy shit! This man is a HOTTIE!_  
  
As your eyes grew to the size of a plate, you felt heat rush to your cheeks, and so you quickly went behind him and started working on the undercut. Picking up scissors, you cut most of the extra hair off, leaving a bunch of hair on the floor and then you sat the pair in your work apron.  
  
You looked at your mobile table and noted something was missing, "Sasha, where is the clipper?"  
  
"O-oh! That... Hum... Well... You see, I didn't mean to, but-"  
  
"just say it already!"  
  
"I broke it! I'm SORRY!"  
  
Inhaling, you cursed under your breath, "oh whatever! I guess I'll just have to feel my way into this. This will take longer tho."  
  
You re-took the pair of scissors you had just put in your apron, and cut them even more before letting them down, "Imma get a barber razor, I can't stand cutting hair with a fucking pair scissors."  
  
You stood away from the man you were taking care of and went to a mirror stand, only one had of them had the tool you were looking for and you couldn't find it, "Sasha~"  
  
A loud gulp was heard and you were exasperated at the turns of events, "what happened to it?"  
  
"Connie brought it home with him, before you sent him home today..."  
  
You honestly didn't want to believe it, _today was just so stupidly wrong.._. You made your way back to the man you were tending to, but not before lighting up a cigarette, _it's okay... I can do this..._  
  
Pinching the stupid thing between your lips, you carefully moved your digits within his hair, feeling it and you didn't know how it could be possible for a man to make your heart skip a beat. _His hair is so-- so very soft, oh my god! I wish I could caress them forever!_  
  
You kept on snipping, from down to up, "where do you want the undercut to finish?"  
  
"Make it that I look good, meaning, you have taste-- you work here. Make me look handsome."  
  
You scoffed, _is this man for real? Holy dang, fine._  
  
You held some of his hair up and snipped a bit more and you did the same for the sides. The result came in and it was short length hair that faded into a nice undercut. The sides, temple and nape were faded. You went in front of him, tilting his head side to side and flushed, "so handsome, me and my mom would kiss you... Erm!"  
  
You shook your head and gave him a mirror so he could check out the hairdo, "this is good. It's how I usually style my hair. You did a good job and I guess you do have taste."  
  
He smirked a little and you felt weak, "I'm happy you appreciate the job." You looked at Sasha, because you really weren't able to look at the man you just groomed as he was too handsome for your little heart to handle, "Sasha, are you almost done with Hanji?"  
  
"Her hair is drying up and I'm currently doing her nails. I will be doing her toes in a moment," You gaped and wondered what you could do, I might as well wash his hair, "would you want me to wash your hair, sir? Since Hanji is paying, you might as well leave this place with the whole package..."  
  
The short male gazed into your eyes and you forced yourself to look elsewhere, "are you supposed to look away from your clients?"  
  
"Erm... No, not really… Why?"  
  
"Then why are you avoiding my gaze?"  
  
"Because having you looking at me makes me feel weird."  
  
"How about elaborating, [Name]?"  
  
"How about I don't elaborate, sir?"  
  
"You're a friend of Hanji's, you can call me Levi."  
  
"Well, Levi... I just can't~"  
  
You pouted as you kept looking away from him until you felt slim, yet strong fingers on your chin and your face was now inches away from his. You felt it, the small feeling in your gut and the heat rushing to your cheeks, _this man is downright evil... yet so darn good looking!_  
  
"I see why you didn't want to look at me, your cheeks are beet red [Name]."  
  
Your eyes were humid now as you felt so very embarrassed, "why are you doing this to me?!”  
  
He smirked and you side-glanced and saw someone who was enjoying this, "why are you grinning Hanji! Your friend is making me hot and bothered!"  
  
"Oh~ Am I really making you hot a bothered [Name]?"  
  
She couldn't believe she said that out-loud, "Someone just dig a hole deep enough to bury me!"  
  
A chuckle erupted out of the man's throat and Hanji couldn't help but had oil to the fire, "[Name]? Are you blushing because Levi is handsome?"  
  
"N-No, I am not!" You tried to defend yourself, but a part of you just couldn't do anything about your hormones. You were a flushed mess and the two customers were enjoying the sight of you being panicky, "stop staring at me!?"  
  
"[Name], you are way too cute not to watch! Right, Levi?"

"So cute, I'd eat her up, Hanji."  
  
You were giving them glares, even though it didn't seem as serious as you wanted it to be because of your red cheeks, "the both of you will stop talking this instant! I'm not cute and Levi, don't say stuff like that! "  
  
You took his arm, pulled him up and lead him to a nearby hair shampoo bowl station and sat him there, _I just have to keep myself distracted from the man. He got under my skin so easily!_  
  
You gently made him tilt his head into the bowl and started fixing you attention on his hair as you let the water flow out of the faucet. You were playing with his hair, dabbing some shampoo on them and you rubbed it in. you pressed lightly enough for him not to feel anything. You couldn't help, but let you digits message his head, feeling his smooth skin as they danced all of it.   
  
Your eyes slowly moved to his, just to notice that his lids were closed. You wanted to experiment something on him and so you lightly dug your nails on his head, dragging them softly. The result you got almost made you nosebleed as you saw a shaky breath leave his quivering lips, _ohh~ Sensitive aren't we?_  
  
As you kept your fingers etched on his head, you gave them light tugs, making him gulp and his lids flew opened. He was giving you a glare, but you knew better as you lightly brushed some of your fingers on the shell on his ears, tickling him. Another exhale came out as his lids half closed themselves and you felt victorious at his reactions, _take that shrimp!_  
  
When you were done with his shampooing and his conditioning, you took a towel and tapped lightly on his hair, "wasn't that relaxing, Levi?"  
  
He took a moment before replying as he tried to calm himself, "Quite, thank you [Name]."  
  
"I'll blow dry your hair and you'll be free to go, sir."  
  
Leading him to his original station, you tried powering up the machine, but nothing opened as you flipped the switch...  
You exhaled, but you were so pissed off at everything right now, "SAAAASSSHHAAA!"  
  
"I didn't break it! I swear it! It was Jean! I saw it!"  
  
"Why don't you guys tell me about this stuff!"  
  
"Do I seem like snitch-"  
  
"This has nothing to do with SNITCHING!!"  
  
Shaking your head, you went to another station and unplugged the thing, irritated as you came back to your handsome client, "seems hard to keep a beauty salon working?"  
  
You didn't reply as you plugged the blow dryer and took a spray of oil. Setting the blow dryer on the mobile table, you spayed some of the light oil on his hair, "this will help keeping your hair from breaking or getting damaged."  
  
After spraying the product, you flipped the hair blower on and started drying his wonderful hair. You felt watched and it was a feeling that excited you, but it also made you self-conscious. You flicked your eyes towards the styling station's mirror and you saw him gaze at you and you felt a fluttery sensation in your stomach, _please stop looking at me like that. Gosh, I swear my panties are about to hit the floor at any moment now._  
  
You felt like fire was moving to your face and as you released a shaky breath. You saw the corner of his lips turn upward, _that's it! I can't take it anymore!_  
  
You brought your lips next to his ear, "I imagine you know you have something that makes woman go crazy, right?"  
  
Smirking, he nodded, "Am I making you nuts right now?" He whispered as you exhaled and replied, "yes... Very..."  
  
Chuckling, he brought a hand out from the cape that was protecting his clothing from any damage, "Take it." He whispered and your hand went his as it was holding on a piece of cartoon. Taking the piece of info, the hand that had once held on the piece of paper grabbed the wrist of the hand that just took away the card, pulling you lower and then you stopped breathing as you felt his lips on your cheek, "I'll be waiting for your call, [Name]."  
  
You bolted upright and turned your back to him as you stuffed the cursed thing in your apron's pocket while you shriek Sasha's name, "are you done yet?!"  
  
"Yes, I just finished her pedicure, is there something wrong? Why are you so red-"  
  
"Sh-shut up and take care of the transaction, I'm going to take a nap!"  
  
Hanji giggled as she went to Levi, "told you she was interesting!? Do you like her? I find the both of you really cute together~"  
  
The dark haired man chuckled as he stared at the door the lovely lady had just taken, "she's fun, I hope she does call me."  
  
"OOOOHHHHH! HOW SLY! YOU ALREADY MADE A MOVE ON HER!"  
  
A voice immediately came from the backdoor, "SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"  
  
~x~

[Bonus]

  
A man was busy as he let his digits softly glide across the keyboard. He was in his thoughts, absorbed by a certain lady. He sighed as his finger stopped moving, _it's been 3 days! Why didn't she call me yet!  
_  
He was infatuated with her and he never thought waiting for a woman's call could be so stressful, _did she forget? Maybe she wasn't interested in me? Was it because I had too much fun teasing her_? Questions after questions popped into his head and he really didn't know how to handle this self-reflection.  
  
A ring brought him back to reality, "Levi speaking."  
  
"HHEYYY! LLLEVI! How are you doing buddy~!! Did she call yet?"  
  
A sigh escaped his lips and Hanji stopped sounding so excited, "nothing yet?"  
  
"No, nothing Han. I'm busy, could you please-"  
  
Hanji was cut off and he heard muffled voices, what the?  
  
Suddenly, a voice that wasn't Hanji's spoke, "H-hello? S-sir... I mean Levi."  
  
Levi stopped speaking for a moment, he was under shock as he realized whose voice it was, "[Name]?"  
  
"Yea, that would be me. Actually, I was really busy and I had no time to call you. Hanji kinda forced my hand into this-"  
  
"If you don't want to call or see me, it's fine-"  
  
"It's not that, I'd love to see and talk to you. I'm just really shy... Anyways, I would very much like to meet up this evening... It's Friday so I thought that maybe we could hang out. I know it's more common for guys to ask a female out. Sorry I'm so awkward when it comes to things like this."  
  
Levi couldn't help, but smile at her while she stammered, he could just see her face flushed of embarrassment, "don't worry about it, I happen to find it cute and I finish at 4. How about we meet up in front of your place at 6? I'll pick you up. "  
  
He noted he short gasp as he heard her, "Jean, you are in charge of the Salon while I'm gone! Hanji take the phone, tell him my home address! I need to get my ass home!"  
  
Levi chuckled, _my personal beauty salon worker... I can't wait for her fingers to work their magic on me-- all over me._

[End Bonus]


End file.
